memory_alphafandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Khan Noonien Singh
Khan Noonien Singh (ou simplement Khan(1)) était un Humain Amélioré issu de l'Ingénierie génétique. Il fut le plus important tyran sur Terre à la fin du 20ème siècle avant de s'enfuir à bord d'un vaisseau-dortoir. Khan et ses compagnons réapparurent finalement au 23ème siècle où ils furent confrontés à James T. Kirk. 20ème siècle: Les origines Khan était certainement un Sikh originaire de la région la plus au nord de l'Inde. ( ) Les enregistrements de cette époque, incluant les origines de Khan restèrent vagues. Khan était un "produit" issu du programme de l'Ingénierie génétique et d'une sélection raciale secrètes basées sur la philosophie de l'Eugénisme qui avait pour but d'améliorer les capacités d'un homme et d'ainsi donc de l'Espèce Humaine entière. Les Améliorés produits grâce au programme possédaient une force physique et des capacités analytiques considérablement supérieures par rapports aux Humains "ordinaires". Khan se montrait à la hauteur de toutes les théories de l'un de ses créateurs, "Superior ability breeds superior ambition - Ambition supérieure, race supérieure". En 1992, plusieurs "superhommes" dont Khan prirent le contrôle simultanément de plus d'une 40aine de nations de la Terre. De 1993 à 1996, Khan était le dirigeant absolu de plus d'un quart de la population de la Terre, incluant les régions d'Asie et d'une partie du Centre-Est. Considéré comme le plus grand des Tyrans, supprimant les libertés de ses "sujets". Son reigne fut une exception dans l'Histoire de la Terre. , la période où il règne sur Terre semble difficile à cerner, car dans , donc en 2285, Khan dit: "Il ya 200 ans j'étais un prince" ce qui nous ramène en 2085. Il est assez juste de considérer que les évènements catastrophiques qu'il vécut sur Ceti Alpha V, lui ont fait perdre la réalité du temps écoulé et de considérer que la base de données de l' Enterprise est correcte !}} Exil En 1996, les Tyrans Améliorés commencèrent à guerroyer entre eux. D'autres nations se joignirent au combat menant ces conflits à devenir les Guerres Eugéniques. Certains Tyrans furent certainement vaincus et leur territoire repris, mais plus de 90de ces Superhommes ne furent jamais repris. Ainsi donc Khan échappa aux guerres de même que 84 de ses compagnons qui lui promirent de vivre et mourir sous son commandement. Le danger se profilant, Khan vit qu'il était préférable de s'exiler. Rapidement cette année là, Khan prit le contrôle d'un vaisseau-dortoir de classe DY-100 interplanétaire qu'il rebaptisa le [[SS Botany Bay|SS Botany Bay]], ainsi nommé pour la colonie pénale australienne. Il était décidé à quitter le système de Sol sans destination précise. Khan et ses compagnons survécurent à un voyage de près de 300 ans en vitesse subluminique grâce à l'animation suspendue. ( ) 23ème siècle: Le retour En 2267, l' découvrit le Botany Bay. L'équipe d'exploration involontairement déclencha la fin de stase de Khan, le réanimant, mais le mécanisme de sa chambre était défaillant et le capitaine James Kirk prit l'initiative de le sortir, puis le docteur Leonard McCoy s'occupa de lui, lui sauvant la vie. 12 des chambres de stase étaient tombées en panne durant le voyage. Kirk fit prendre en remorquage le Botany Bay, afin d'emmener à la Base stellaire 12, les 72 autres endormis. L'exil sans documentation à bord du Botany Bay et le peu d'enregistrements faits de cette époque laissèrent l'équipage de l' Enterprise dans l'ignorance à propos de l'identité de ces 72 individus. Mais Khan, à l'infirmerie récupéra physiquement de façon incroyable, ce qui fit que Kirk suspecta ses origines d'Amélioré. Khan profita de l'hospitalité de Kirk en prenant connaissance des 271 ans d'Histoire qui les séparaient en étudiant de manière approfondie les manuels techniques du vaisseau et profita également que l'historienne de l' Enterprise Marla McGivers eût un faible pour lui. Au dîner donné en son honneur, Khan raconta à Kirk et ses officiers les Guerres eugéniques avec un certain romantisme, jusqu'à finalement déclarer "Nous offrions un monde en ordre!". Tandis que Kirk et ses officiers écoutaient l'histoire de leur invité, Khan commençait en fait sa prise de contrôle de l' Enterprise en subjuguant McGivers. Avec l'aide de celle-ci, il s'échappa vers le Botany Bay et réanima ses compagnons. Réabordant tous l' Enterprise, Khan prit le contrôle de l'ingénierie et coupa les systèmes vitaux de la passerelle. Avec un équipage maîtrisé et un Kirk pris en otage. Khan annonça qu'il épargnerait la vie de Kirk si les officiers se joignaient à lui avec l' Enterprise vers une colonie qu'ils érigeraient eux-mêmes. Le refus des officiers décida McGivers à ne pas prendre part au meurtre de Kirk en trahissant Khan et sauvant ainsi donc Kirk. Une fois les Améliorés neutralisés par un gaz anesthésiant, Kirk revigoré se battit au corps à corps avec Khan. La force supérieure de Khan faillit lui permettre de vaincre mais Kirk usa d'une pièce métallique et Khan fut assommé. Kirk fut admiratif face à la détermination de cet homme issu de l'Histoire. La perspective d'emprisonnement et de réhabiliation des Améliorés lui semblèrent peu probable. Kirk offrit à Khan et ses compagnons la possibilité de coloniser le monde inhospitalier mais habitable qu'était Ceti Alpha V. McGivers eut le choix de choisir entre une cour martiale ou de se joindre à la future colonie. Khan accepta la venue de McGivers et accepta également le défi "d'apprivoiser un monde" tout en citant: "It is better to rule in Hell, than serve in Heaven - Il vaut mieux règner en Enfer que servir au Paradis". ( ) Second exil Ainsi qu'avec des containers de Starfleet, Khan et ses compagnons commencèrent une nouvelle vie sur ce monde. Mais seulement 6 mois arès leur atterrissage, un cataclysme détruisant Ceti Alpha VI survint faisant basculer l'axe planétaire de Ceti Alpha V qui se mit donc un subir un bouleversement environnemental. Grâce à son intelligence et aux containers transformés en abris, Khan permit à ses compagnons de survivre alors que toute vie indigène était éradiquée ; seule l'Anguille de Ceti survécut. Celle-ci pénétrait le corps des gens, ce qui au final les tuait. Khan perdit ainsi 20 de ses compagnons et Marla McGivers sa "bien-aimée". Ni Kirk ni Starfleet ne s'intéressèrent aux progrès de la colonie. En 2285, l' qui était rattaché au projet Genesis afin de trouver un monde terraformable arriva finalement en orbite d'une planète dénuée de toute vie. Le capitaine Clark Terrell et le Commander Pavel Chekov s'y téléportèrent pensant que c'était Ceti Alpha VI, mais ils découvrirent du matériel abandonné provenant de Starfleet et incroyablement du SS Botany Bay. Trop tard, Khan surgit et les captura. Il leur fit introduire des anguilles qui avant de tuer leur hôte poussaient à la suggestion. Khan demanda: "Pourquoi êtes vous là ? Et dites moi où puis-je trouver James Kirk ?" La colère de Khan Grâce à la soumission effectuée à ses prisonniers avec l'anguille, Khan et ses compagnons s'accaparèrent le Reliant et laissèrent l'équipage sur Ceti Alpha V. Connaissant désormais la puissance que représentait le projet Genesis, Khan utilisa Chekov afin d'avertir la station spatiale de Regula I de l'arrivée imminente du Reliant pour récupérer tout ce qui concernait le projet et Khan le força à dire que tout cela était ordonné par l'Amiral kKrk. De ce fait les scientifiques de Regula I rapportèrent à Kirk leur mécontentement. Kirk dans l'incompréhension la plus totale tomba dans le piège de Khan et avec ses officiers au complet sur l' Enterprise se rendit vers le labo. Joachim, l'un des fidèles lieutenants de Khan lui fit remarquer qu'il commençait à avoir un comportement obssessionnel envers Kirk, assistant sur le fait qu'il avait déjà vaincu Kirk en contrecarrant ses plans, mais Khan lui répèta répondit: : "Il s'attaque à moi. Il s'attaque à moi et je veux avoir sa peau, autour des lunes de Nibie, je le pourchasserai sans pitié ou bien autour d'Antares et de son maelström à travers le feu et les ruines, mais rien ne peut m'empêcher à lâcher ma proie." (2) - Khan citant le capitaine Ahab dans Moby Dick. Une fois sur Regula I, Khan ravagea la station afin de s'emparer des données de Genesis et tortura tous les membres du projet. Comme ils résistèrent, Khan les masacra. Il laissa à bord Terrell et Chekov afin d'écouter les communications de Kirk qui essayerait forcément de les contacter en chemin. Khan intercepta l' Enterprise en s'approchant avec le Reliant et feignit une panne des communications, puis une fois à portée, fit feu des phasers et endommagea l' Enterprise. Khan jubila sa victoire et imposa les termes de leur reddition. Mais Kirk profita de l'instant concédé pour discuter de sa reddition avec Spock pour élaborer une contre-attaque, si bien que Khan se fit surprendre par des tirs de phasers de l' Enterprise qui détruirent l'armement et la vitesse de distorsion du Reliant, forçant Khan à battre en retraite au-delà de Genesis. L' Enterprise se rendit dans la difficulté vers Regula I. Kirk, Saavik et McCoy se téléportèrent sur Regula I et découvrirent Terrell et Chekov enfermés dans une sorte de placard, ainsi que des scientifiques survivants au massacre. Puis Kirk et les officiers se téléportèrent à la surface de Genesis. Mais Terrell toujours sous l'emprise de l'anguille contacta Khan et lui donna les coordonnées du dispositif Genesis tout juste retrouvé. Khan savoura sa victoire, il possèdait la technologie de Genesis et allait abandonner Kirk et ses compagnons sur l'astéroïde lui faisant ainsi subir un "exil" comme lui. : "J'ai fait bien mieux que de vous tuer, je vous ai humilié et j'ai bien l'intention de continuer, j'agirai comme vous avez agi avec moi et avec elle, je vous abandonne pour l'éternité au centre d'une planète morte, vous serez enterré... enterré vivant." (2) - Khan à Kirk. Khan fut en fait trompé après avoir entendu les communications entre Kirk et Spock ; celui-ci utilisa un code lingustique pour le piéger. Si bien que Kirk et ses officiers furent rapidement sauvés et téléportés sur l' Enterprise. Kirk contacta Khan: : "Ici l'Amiral Kirk. Nous avons essayé une fois à votre manière, Khan. Prêt pour une revanche ? votre 'intellect supérieur' ça me fait bien rire !" (2) - Kirk à Khan. Khan fou de rage ordonna à Joachim de poursuivre l' Enterprise vers la Nébuleuse de Mutara, bien que Joachim l'en dissuada fortement. Les 2 vaisseaux commencèrent leur combat à l'aveuglette. Ce fut Khan et le Reliant qui ouvrirent le feu en 1ers et un échange violent de torpilles à photon s'en suivit. Joachim fut mortellement touché. Khan ragea et promit de le venger, il fut contacter par Uhura et ordonné de se rendre, mais Khan émergea du maelström de sa passerelle, le visage inondé de sang et activa le dispositif Genesis ; celui-ci détruirait tout dans les parages. Khan mourrait mais en emportant Kirk avec lui. Malheureusement pour lui, l' Enterprise répara ses dégâts et s'échappa avant de subir l'onde choc et Khan fut définitivement vaincu en mourant dans l'explosion. ( ) : "Tant que j'existe je veux me battre avec toi..." : "Je ne veux pas te lâcher. Je te poignarde. Mon dernier souffle, je le vomis sur toi parce que je te HAIS." (2) - Les derniers mots de Khan citant une dernière fois Ahab. Héritage Le généticien Arik Soong croyait que les Améliorés tel que Khan pouvait être développés sans mauvais instinct. Les "enfants" de Soong créés à partir d'embryons améliorés et volés en 2134, ne vivèrent pas comme l'espèrait leur "père". Après son emprisonnement en 2154, Soong redirigea ses recherches plutôt sur le concept des androïdes. Son descendant Noonien Soong (probablement ainsi nommé par Arik pour l'admiration qu'il avait de Khan Noonien Singh) perdura les recherches en créant B-4, Lore et Data. ( - - ) Le vol de Khan et l'utilisation prématurée du dispositif Genesis alertèrent l'Empire Klingon qui crut que c'était la Fédération qui développait l'"arme ultime", accroissant de ce fait la tension entre ces 2 grandes puissances pendant au moins 8 ans. Immédiatement un groupe de renégats Klingons mené par Kruge essayèrent de voler la torpille du dispositif Genesis pour leur propre compte. Heureusement, ils échouèrent. ( - - ) Ironiquement, les actions de Khan en 2285 sauvèrent d'innombrable vie sur la Terre, puisque après avoir réussi à quitter Ceti Alpha V et affronté Kirk, celui-ci et son équipage se retrouvèrent un certain temps sur Vulcain au lieu d'être sur le Terre et de subir l'attaque de la sonde Cétacée et même de gérer la crise de la sonde et donc de sauver les Terriens. ( ) En 2368, le capitaine Jean-Luc Picard a accepté les arguments du faux historien Berlinghoff Rasmussen, qui considérait que sauver une planète pouvait conduire à terme à l'émergence d'un nouveau Adolf Hitler ou Khan Noonien Singh. D'après le capitaine, les élèves en première année de philosophie se sont vu poser ce dilemme depuis la découverte des premiers Trous de Ver. ( ) Khan et ses Améliorés furent considérés toujours aussi dangereux même après 4 siècles (ou 1 siècle en fonction), que l'ingénierie génétique était toujours bannie à travers la Fédération afin d'éviter la naissance d'un nouveau tyran tel que lui. Un marché noir sur la manipulation génétique d'enfants avec des capacités limités fut poursuivit donnant ainsi des Humains légèrement améliorés tel que le docteur Julian Bashir. ( ) Coulisses Apparitions * * Autres ;NOM * (1) "Khan": (Mot turc). Titre Turc équivalent à l'origine à celui d'empereur, et porté ultérieurement par des souverains ou des nobles du Moyent-Orient ou de l'Inde. (Sources: Le Petit Larousse illustré 2001). ** Dans les histoires et , il n'est pas mentionné qu'il s'agit d'un titre, mais dans l'épisode Khan demande à Kirk de l'appeler juste "Khan" certainement dans un souci pour ne pas qu'il sache à qui il a à faire, mais peut-être également par prétention voulait-il être appelé par son titre (avec lequel il s'était autoproclamé ou qu'il possèdait déjà par d'éventuelles origines nobles) après sa conquête réussie tout en faisant honneur à ses origines indiennes ? (Ceci est une hypothèse personnelle que j'assume IMZADI). ; TRADUCTION * (2) Traduction issue de la version française de . Non-canon La vie de Khan Noonien Singh fut décrite dans la trilogie de Greg Cox: * The Eugenics Wars: The Rise and Fall of Khan Noonien Singh, Volume One raconte l'élaboration du projet qui mena à la naissance de Khan puis raconte son enfance. Cette histoire est observée par les agents Gary Seven et Roberta Lincoln dans les années 1960. * The Eugenics Wars: The Rise and Fall of Khan Noonien Singh, Volume Two raconte son ascension et sa prise de pouvoir grâce à la technologie de G.Seven et comment il a pris le contrôle d'une partie du monde sans que les gens ne s'en rendent compte. * To Reign in Hell: The Exile of Khan Noonien Singh raconte son exil sur Ceti Alpha V jusqu'à l'arrivée de Pavel Chekov et Clark Terrell. Liens externes Singh Khan Noonien Singh Khan Noonien Singh Khan Noonien Catégorie:Améliorés de:Khan Noonien Singh en:Khan Noonien Singh es:Khan